bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/TRBG: The Sequel (21)
Chapter #21: Holiday: The Play (Part 1 of 2) Today starts the winter session at Bullworth Academy, and that means everyone is in there winter uniforms including my own clique. The Goths wear black wool Bullworth jackets over there normal uniforms, except for Veronica who wears a long blood red PVC (with black wool on the inside) jacket over hers. With winter comes the holidays, you know X-mas, Chunnuka, Kwaanza, ect. I was in the cafeteria with Grimore, Orpheus, Hawthorne, and Veronica when I noticed Miss. Peters putting up a poster for the X-mas play. "That anti-semite!" Veronica shouted. "Are you Jewish?" Orpheus said rhetorically. "Are you gay?" Veronica snapped back at what he said, mentioning his sexuality. "Guys calm down." I mediated, "Orpheus Veronica is half Jewish, Gary learned that the hard way on Halloween." I added, recalling what Gary was wearing on Halloween. "Oh, sorry." Orpheus apologized tersely. "It's ok. Honestly when I was in elementry school I was bullied just because of my religion, but what they didn't know I was even steven." Veronica said recalling a incident in elementry school, "Turned out the person who started to bullied me has parents who are in the KKK." She added. "What happend to the boy?" I asked. "He got expelled in middle school for sending a African-American student to a coma, just because he was black." Veronica said, "I heard he's in Juvie, because of that incident." "What about the comatose student?" Hawthorne asked. "His parents sent him to a New England boarding school. They couldn't say which one." Veronica replied. The bell rung and me and Veronica went to the Music room. Miss. Peters was very excited to see the students (which consisted of two Emo girls, Christy, Chad, and several Crestwood students), then again Miss. Peters likes everyone in her classes. "Hi everyone. Before we get started with class. I have an announcement concerning the X-mas play." She said, while some students (Zoe, Luis, and Kirby) came in slightly late, "Auditions are now open for all students." She added to a unamused students. Veronica raised her hand to Miss. Peters. She had a somewhat pissed off mood on her face. "I have a question." Veronica said. "Yes?" She replied. "What about having holiday play with all the holidays insted of just X-mas?" She asked. "That's a great idea, having holidays from all beliefs in life, I can even have Mrs. Galloway make more holiday themed props, and even make costumes from the drama department!" She said very happily (then again she's always happy about some things), "Anyone who wants to audition for our holiday play, please come to the Audatorium after classes." After class me and the Goths went to the Audatorium, to see a great turnout of students who wanted to audition. Even the Emo's were there hoping to audition for the play. "Wow I thought people would blow the auditions." I thought. "Attention everyone!" Miss. Peters shouted getting the students' attention, "Will all students auditioning please come up on stage." She ordered. Soon the throng of students went up on stage including us. First was Mandy who was going to sing carols. "Name?" Miss. Peters asked Mandy. "Mandy Wiles." Mandy said. "Posistion?" Miss. Peters asked again. "Singing carols." Mandy replied. "Go ahead." Miss. Peters gave her the green light. "Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle All the W...." Mandy sung horribly, in a very bad way. "Ok that's enough. Next!" Miss. Peters dissmissed Mandy and went to the next student. After an hour of students dishing out there best holiday songs, plays, etc. The Emo's even did the entire Nightmare Before Christmas movie; The Jocks, Bullies, and Non-Cliques sung carols (in which I find surprisingly good in them); the Greasers were doing A Christmas Carol, while the Nerds The Nutcracker; Chad, Norton, Gloria, and Emo boy Harold were doing the history of Kwaanza; And Veronica was telling the story of how Channuka came to be. Overall some of it good and some of it bad. Then it was our turn, and Hawthorne started to get anixous from stage fright. "You ok?" I asked. "Just fine, just anxious." Hawthorne said nervously. "Do you want to skip it?" Absinthe asked in concern for her boyfriend. "Yes PLEASE!!!!!!!" Hawthorne screamed like a maniac, then left the stage and out of the Audatorium. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts